


Learning Experience

by Labradoodles_and_Muffins



Series: A Dancer, a Liar, and a Murderer (are all the same) [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labradoodles_and_Muffins/pseuds/Labradoodles_and_Muffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the Rebellion and Lemures, she disappears for a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Experience

She has almost forgotten how loud this port was compared to Rabanastre. Mm, perhaps it isn’t louder but simply a different kind of loud. Either way, she twitches a little as she leaves her ship and merges into the crowd. It’s funny, she thinks, the change in how she’s perceived here. The first time she came she was younger and brighter and cleaner and she stuck out like a sore thumb.

Now though, she barely gets a second glance from most. Oh the con artists certainly look happy to see her and she’s not so silly as to think she’s totally prepared for this place but she’s not quite so out of her depth as she had been. 

She weaves through the people milling about, her step light and possibly strange to look at as she tends to walk on the ball or side of her foot when out like this; sees getting through crowds as just another dance routine. Time to learn a lesson or two.


End file.
